This continued effort is directed to evaluate the applicability of a novel surface modification on titanium Dental implant surfaces to biomimetically induce early osteoblast response and mineralization to improve bone-implant interaction. It is estimated that in U.S. alone more than a million Dental and bone related prostheses are placed annually. A total of 11% of these end up in failures, costing billions of dollars to the economy in terms of health-care costs and lost productivity, besides immense pain to the patients. According to a government report, the most common complication related to implant failures is their loosening. Therefore, the significance of research that can lead to a permanently anchored Dental implant product is immense. It is the surface of an implant that remains in direct contact with the host tissue, and therefore it plays a critical role in determining biocompatibility and induction of bioactivity on implant surface. A technique of surface modification that can biomimetically induce osteogenic activities between implant surface and the surrounding tissue is the desperate need at present to bring a true integration at bone-implant interface. After the successful completion of the Phase 2 of this research on identification of an optimum osteogenic coating and its scale up with assured quality control and validation of standard operating procedure on the procedure to create the coating on Ti implants, the product will be made ready to be brought to the market place after an approval from FDA. Therefore, after the completion of this research, Pre-market Notification and other required notifications will be filed with FDA to upgrade the product to be suitable for clinical studies in future. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]